Best Friends
by Eeenalikecheese
Summary: He had a deadly disease. She couldn't handle her emotions. Will Troy handle the loss of his foster brother?   Oneshot, somewhat based on a real story.


She sat on her bed and thought about how nothing would ever be the same. They had instantly become best friends when they met. A couple weeks later, he told her of his deadly disease. She was optimistic, saying they'd make it through this and he'd be okay. She gave him hope. Deep down inside though, she was scared. She was scared for her best friend, for herself, and for what would happen after he was gone. This 16 year old boy had Leukemia. When he was diagnosed at age 12, he had been in his 49th foster home. Every foster parent this boy had did terrible things to him until they decided they were done or they got caught. He was physically abused, sexually abused, verbally abused, and mentally abused. He never celebrated Christmas or birthdays with his foster parents. The only presents he got were extra beatings and hateful words. Spending most of his life in hospitals, he met a lot of other people his age and younger with Leukemia and other life-threatening diseases. The little kids loved him and clung to him with all the strength they had. He was their hero; their strength to keep on living.

It's been over a year since he passed away. Leukemia finally got the best of him. Before he died, he made his best friend promise to help make sure everyone coped when he left. It was his dying wish for everyone to remember him and laugh. He wanted them to be happy and to never forget how much he loved them all. He told his best friend how thankful he was for the times they had, for the laughs they shared, and for the friendship that would last even when his time had passed. This boys name was Scott. Over the course of his short, 16 year life, Scott had been through things that most people couldn't even comprehend. He told everyone he met about how when he was baby his parents had died. The truth though? They never wanted him. He was put up for adoption when he was born. His parents had wanted a daughter, not a son. Scott's foster parents reminded him of that everyday.

Scott was Troy Bolton's foster brother. Troy's parents took Scott in 8 months before he died and they were the only ones to ever care for him properly. All of Troy's friends loved Scott like he was their own brother and he loved them too. On his first day at East High, he met a girl, who was also new, named Marie. They instantly became best friends.

When Scott died, Marie didn't know how to handle it. For a long time, she had convinced herself that he was in a coma and he might have a chance of waking up. She didn't go to his funeral because she couldn't handle facing the fact that he was really gone. He was like a big brother to her and she felt lost and alone. Marie was there for everyone else as they tried to cope with the loss, but all it did was prolong her healing.

It killed Marie inside that she couldn't have been there to help him in anyway. All she wanted was her best friend back. She would have traded her life if it meant she could have had one more day with him. The week of her birthday was the hardest because she knew that she'd never get to celebrate it with Scott.

It was the day before Marie's 18th birthday. She got up, walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. On the counter sat a bottle that read "Vicodin." She knew this would do the trick. Slowly, she popped 12 of the pills in her mouth, followed by some Tylenol and Advil. Marie closed her eyes and saw an image of Scott. She was found by her friends the next morning. They had come over to surprise her. What they didn't expect was to see a note on her bed for them. The knocked down the bathroom door and saw a lifeless body laying there.

The note read:

_Dear friends and family,_

_I know this may come as a shock to you, but please try not to be mad at me. When Scott left, so did I. I turned into a walking zombie. I needed to leave so that I can be with him again. I love all of you so much but the pain is too unbearable. I'll see you soon._

_Love,  
Marie_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

I literally wrote this story in about 10 minutes. This is slightly based on a real story, just has some twists to it.

To everyone reading this..if you know someone going through the death of a friend, help them. Get them help, talk to them, let them know they're not alone.

thanks for reading!

~Anna~


End file.
